Death Battle: Extermination of Detirmination (Saitama vs Chara)
by The Winged Merchant
Summary: It's Unbeatable Defense vs Unstoppable Offense. Today/Tonight, we've got the hero who wins every fight with one punch against the villain who comes back from death itself. Chara, the demon of Undertale, and Saitama the One Punch Man. Will Chara's genocide come to an end, or will Saitama truly meet his match. It's time... for a DEATH BATTLE! Enjoy. Rated T because it's Death Battle.
1. Bio

Hello. To celebrate Season 2 for OPM for the new year, I decided to make this battle. Enjoy!

Long ago in a Chinese tale, there was a merchant, no relation, who sold spears and shields in the market. He claimed his shield was unpierceable by any spear, and that his spear could pierce any shield. However when someone asked him what would happen when the all mighty spear tried to pierce the unpierceable shield. The merchant only had no answer and left. This was the origin for the word contradiction, meaning "spear and shield," and today we're going to have someone who wins every fight in one punch against a warrior who can come back from death every time they die.

Chara, the first and very determined fallen human child.

Saitama, the undefeated One Punch Man.

I'm The Winged Merchant, and today/tonight it's my job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

Saitama (Bio by CrashRexez)

Aliases: Caped Baldy, Sensei.

Age: 25.

Height: 5'9.

Occupation: Hero.

In Z-City on a very different Earth, lived an average man named Saitama. He was just going home after failing a job interview, making him borderline suicidal which is why he wasn't running from Crablante.

Crablante decided to spare Saitama, saying that he has lifeless eyes like himself and leaves, but not before stating that his real prey is a child with a butt looking chin because he drew nipples on his shell.

Saitama then finds said butt chin and debates on whether or not he should even try to save him, but once Crablante is in sights and attempts to attack the child, Saitama jumps in and saves the child from his attack.

During the battle Saitama tells Crablante that he always wanted to be a hero, one who could defeat monsters in a single punch. He then kills the crab monster by yanking it's eye out like a boss.

But after 3 years of training, he soon regrets this as he became strong, too strong and started winning fight after fight boring him.

Feats

-Trained his body to peak condition where he broke his limiter and gained a massive power boost.

-Has defeated countless monsters before the series started.

-The results of his feats made King look like the strongest man on Earth, cause he claimed them.

-Killed Tiger level Monster, Crablante before he even got his strength boost.

-Killed Monster Fish of Darkness.

-Killed Demon level Monster, 170,000-Year Magicicada Nymph.

-Killed Tiger level Monster, Octopus Claw Man.

-Killed Dragon level Monster, Vaccine Man.

-Killed Dragon level Monster, Beefcake.

-Killed Monster Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II.

-Killed Tiger level Monster, Kamakyuri.

-Killed Tiger level Monster, Ground Dragon.

-Killed Demon level Monster, Beast King.

-Killed Dragon level Monster, Carnage Kabuto who had powered up to Carnage Mode.

-Carnage Kabuto in base form had thrashed Genos around like nothing.

-Defeated A-Class Hero, Sneck.

-Defeated S-Class Hero, Genos with the mere wind pressure from his punch.

-Defeated S-Class Criminal Speed of Sound Sonic.

-Defeated Tiger level Monster, Kombu Infinity.

-Destroyed a giant meteor that was going to annihilate all of Z-City.

-Defeated B-Class Hero Tanktop Black Hole and C-Class Hero Tanktop Tiger casually.

-Killed Demon class Monster, Deep Sea King.

-The Deep Sea King had defeated A-Class Heroes Sneck and Lightning Max, and S-Class Heroes Puri Puri Prisoner and Genos by then.

-Killed Dragon level Monster Groribas.

-Killed Dragon level Monster, Geryuganshoop.

-Defeated and killed Dragon level Monster, Lord Boros after he had powered up to Meteoric Burst with three punches.

-It's confirmed that Saitama was going incredibly easy on Boros so that he could fulfill Boros' wish of having a good fight and very well could have annihilated Boros with, one punch.

-Killed Dragon level Monster, Pluton: King of the Underworld.

-Killed Demon level monster, Giant Crow with one punch.

-Defeated B-Class Heroes, Fubuki known as her hero name Blizzard of Hell, Eyelashes, and Mountain Ape with ease.

-Defeated Hero Hunter Garou.

-Defeated martial artist, Zako.

-Defeated martial artist champion Bakuzan.

-Defeated martial artist Sourface.

-Defeated martial artist champion Suiryu, with one booty hit. (I am not joking.)

-Killed Dragon level monster, Bakuzan.

-Killed Dragon level monster, Gouketsu.

-Defeated a snowman monster the size of a mountain.

-Killed Dragon level monster, Elder Centipede.

-He only used a serious punch so that he could completely destroy Elder Centipede and not send the body flying to the city behind it so that it wouldn't cause massive damage.

-Killed Demon level monster, Demonic Fan.

-Killed Demon level Monster, Grizzly Nyah.

-Killed Demon level monster, Game-Berus.

-Defeated S-Class Criminal, Speed of Sound Sonic.

-Killed Demon level monster, Jumping Spider.

-Killed Demon level monster, Scaledon.

-Killed Dragon level monster, Withered Sprout.

-Put SOME SLIGHT effort into defeating Dragon level monster, Overgrown Rover.

-Defeated S-Class Hero, Flashy Flash.

-Defeated Dragon level monster, Awakened Garou with several punches.

-However was going extremely easy on him due to knowing full well that Garou was still human.

-Defeated S-Class Hero, Tatsumaki.

-Resisted her psychic abilities as well due to his willpower and strength.

-All of his feats are currently extremely casual with him barely putting any effort into them.

He's defeated foes like Speed of Sound Sonic, Jumping Spider, Awakened Garou, Lord Boros, etc WITHOUT going all out.

Physicality

-Physically strongest character in the series.

-All of his foes besides Lord Boros and Awakened Garou have been defeated and/or killed in one punch.

-Despite this, could easily have killed both of them in one punch.

-Destroyed the Hero Association's equipment meant for testing physical strength.

-Destroyed Speed of Sound Sonic's sword by biting it.

-Destroyed a meteor that was capable of destroying all of City Z, and the explosion could be seen from space.

-The shockwave from one of his punches annihilated several mountains.

-His Serious Series Punch nullified Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon which is stated to be Multi Continental in the Manga and Planet level in the Anime and One-Punch Man Official Databook.

-Also split clouds on a continental scale along with nullifying the attack.

-Lifted the entire Monster Association base with one giant table flip.

-ONE and Murata stated that if Saitama wanted to destroy the Earth he could.

Speed

-Completed a 1500 meter dash instantly.

-Vastly superior to heroes such as Flashy Flash and Atomic Samurai.

-Effortlessly destroys Speed of Sound Sonic in every fight they have.

-Can create an immense amount of afterimages in seconds.

-Got behind Genos before he could even begin the second round.

-Dodged numerous attacks from Genos, all of them being laser like attacks.

-Jumped from the Moon back to Earth in a matter of seconds.

-Blitzed Awakened Garou who could fly from space to Earth in a matter of seconds.

-Reacted to attacks from Flashy Flash who is considered to be the fastest S-Class Hero.

Durability

-Has survived countless hits from high tier Monsters and Heroes.

-Unfazed by being tossed around by Carnage Kabuto, more focused on the fact he thought he missed the Supermarket Bargain Sale.

-Showed little response to a city sized blast from Genos.

-Destroyed Speed of Sound Sonic's sword with his teeth.

-Didn't feel anything when Geryuganshoop used his powers to create the effect of a black hole in the room.

-A punch from the Hydrated form of the Deep Sea King barely made his head bobble.

-Was flung through a city by Tatsumaki and didn't care in the slightest.

-Was flung around by Awakened Garou for a while with little care.

-Survived numerous attacks from Lord Boros including being kicked to the moon.

Saitama is crazy powerful able to jump from the moon back to Earth, destroy a Meteorite capable of destroying Z City, survive being sent flying through buildings ect.

Intelligence

-Average.

-Lacks martial art training.

-Simple minded most of the time.

-Did so bad on the Hero Association Exam Test that he was automatically assigned to be a C-Class Hero despite doing perfect on the physical exam.

Personality

-A very laid back and bored person.

-Commonly forgets people's names.

-Mastered at holding back his punches.

-All of his opponents so far have been no challenge to him.

-Longs for the feeling of a good fight, so his boredom has pretty much controlled his life.

-To others Saitama is seen as a mostly emotionless person who cares little for his surroundings.

-Which is semi true.

-Will just flat out let his opponents monologue and power up so that they can get to their strongest forms.

-If they go on for too long he just punches them.

-Said that ever since he was a little kid, he wanted to be a hero that could stop all monsters and villains with a single punch, which came true, and came back to bite him in the ass really quick.

-Before his massive power boost he was borderline suicidal, failing with life he said he didn't even care if Crablante killed him.

-However Saitama is still a humble and good person, allowing the masses to hate him so that other heroes could get recognition for their hard efforts, dressed up as a police officer to defeat a monster so that the police officers could get recognition due to them being out shined by heroes, and didn't care that King claimed Saitama's feats for his own.

Saitama is a good person as he doesn't care about fame or glory, even letting someone claim his feats as his own. He also is very bored and wasn't exactly a stable person before he became a hero.

Moveset Normal Series

-This fighting style consists of him using basic punches and kicks that have barely any effort or just no effort at all put into them.

Normal Punch

-The name tells you what it is.

-Usually one shots every opponent.

Consecutivue Normal Punches

-Throws a barrage of normal punches.

-Turned Meteoric Burst Boros into bloody paste.

Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches

-Throws a barrage of punches with both of his hands that are twice as fast.

-Overwhelmed Awakened Garou.

Serious Series

-Fighting style consists of him putting some effort into his attacks.

Serious Punch

-Normal punch with some slight effort put into it.

-Nullified Boros Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon and completely annihilated Elder Centipede.

Serious Side Hops Does side hops so fast that he creates an immense amount of afterimages. Overwhelmed Speed of Sound Table Flip

-Grabs the ground and lifts it up.

-Strong and powerful enough to lift the entire Monster Association base which is the size of a city.

Serious Headbutt

-Headbutts the opponent with some slight effort put into it.

-Blew off half of Awakened Garou's torso.

His attacks are overall basic, punching, punch barrage, double punch, punch able to nullify Lord Boros's Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, you know, normal stuff.

Weaknesses

-Is very bored with his life and will let his opponents monologue or hit him first.

-Is never serious at first.

His overall boredom is his greatest weakness, fight after fight has made him less and less serious, never even going all out right at the beginning. However we haven't really seen anything this One Punch Man can't defeat yet.

Saitama: You won't survive. You don't get what hero means. There's a lot of incredibly strong bad guys in the world. Those who oppose them are called heroes. Even if they are alone. You, who gathers weaker subordinates to feel strong, won't make it. At this rate, you are gonna cry sooner or later. When a monster stronger than you shows up, none of your subordinates will save you. Factions? Newbie crushing? Keeping your ranks? They have nothing to do with anything! Do not look down on heroes, you moron!

* * *

Chara (Chara Bio by YellowFlash1234)

Species: Formerly Human, Currently Living Embodiment of Bloodlust

Age: Young

Classification: Manifestation of the Player's Murderous Intent

Once upon a time, there lived two races, humans and monsters. You know the story, they go to war and of course the monsters lose and are sealed underground by a magic barrier that only a human and monster can cross together, or destroyed by 7 SOULS.

After an unspecified amount of time, a human who fell underground, most likely to kill themselves either by falling or desth by monsters, which would be awesome to put on a tombstone. However they were found and was adopted by the kind and gentle Dreemurr family, who also happened to be the leading monarchs of the Underground. They were found specifically by Asriel, the prince of the underground.

Chara lived with their new adopted goat bro and they lived happily ever after...

**NOT!**

All was fine until Chara and Asriel accidentally used buttercups instead of cups of butter in a butterscotch pie and accidentally poisoned Asgore, the kind of the Underground, luckily he survived

After that, this kid had a plan so insane, it just might work and free all of monster-kind from the Underground. They poisoned themselves with buttercups and, like they planned, Asriel would absorb Chara's SOUL when they died and cross the Barrier with Chara's body.

Chara and Asriel encountered humans, who thought that Asriel killed Chara and attacked him. Chara begged Asriel to fight back, but he refused. He left with Chara's body and some golden flower seeds and died inside the Underground.

This angered Asgore greatly and he declared any human who fell underground to be given to him so they may be executed, which distanced him and Toriel, who ran away and buried Chara at the beginning of the Ruins, where they fell down.

After 6 SOULS are collected, the 8th human, Frisk falls down and their own Detirmination awakens them from death and they possess Frisk giving them information and guidance throughout the Underground.

However, something wasn't right with Frisk and they began to kill monsters and not by accident, they grinded until they liberated the ruins, saving Toriel for last.

This begin the long list of Genocide the two would go on throughout the Underground.

FEATS

-Chara caused the death of their adoptive brother Asriel

-The driving reason behind Asgore's murder of the other six fallen humans

-During the Genocide Route, slowly possessed Frisk as their willingness to kill increased

-When they fully possessed Frisk, defeated Sans

-Killed both Asgore and Flowey with ease

-Slaughtered every monster in the Underground

-Killed most of them in single hits

-Chara destroyed reality itself with a single strike and then restored reality in exchange for Frisk's soul

Overtime as the duo killed, they gained LV, or LOVE, LOVE is an acronym for **L**evel **O**f **V**iolenc**E**.

Eventually, they defeated their most deadly opponents, Undyne The Undying, who relied on brute force to win and played hyper aggressive against them, and Sans, who, despite his 1 Hit Point, Attack, and Defense, managed to defeat them multiple times thanks to his speed and ability to dodge as well as his Karmic Retribution, which turned their own sins against themselves.

However, Chara eventually, thanks to all the power and Detirmination Frisk obtained, possessed them and killed Sans.

PHYSICALITY

Immense Strength

-Destroyed the game's multiverse in one blow

-Besides Undyne, killed every monster in the game with one strike

-Killed Frisk with one attack

Immense Speed and Reflexes

-While possessing Frisk, can dodge lightning and rays of light

-Exists outside of the normal timeline, due to being a conceptual entity

Immense Durability

-Tanked the destruction of reality

-Can take Karmic Retribution-powered hits from Sans

-Can easily survive blows from most monsters in the game

They are incredibly high in many statistical ways, they are strong enough to destroy and restore the entire reality of the game's multiverse, able to survive in said destroyed reality, and they are capable of dodging lightning and light based attacks.

SKILLS

High Intellect

-Planned out their own death and Asriel's death to cause a second war between humans and monsters

-Nearly succeeded in causing a second war between humans and monsters

Skilled Fighter

-Slaughtered every monster in the Underground

-Defeated Sans

EQUIPMENT

Real Knife

-Chara's main weapon

-An ordinary knife

-Gives a 99 boost in attack power when used

The Locket

-Chara's main defensive item

-A heart-shaped locket

-Gives a 99 boost in defense when worn

-Likely belonged to Chara before their death

Of course, Chara and Frisk wouldn't have gotten far easily without their trusty weapons and armor.

If you want to know more about those, you're better off checking Frisk vs Baldi, however we will talk about their Genocide exclusive weapon and armor, the Real Knife, which, unlike most weapons, gives them no special bonus, however it more than makes up for it with the bonus of 99 ATK. The Locket, similar to the Real Knife, gives no specific bonus, however it gives Chara 99 DEF.

POWERS

Possession

-Can possess living beings

-Their power over their host depends on the host's killing intent

The more killing intent the host has, the more control Chara has over them

Conceptual Existence

-After their death, exists as a conceptual manifestation of murderous intent

SAVE and LOAD

-Acts like a save feature in a video game, letting Frisk and Chara save a certain point in time and return to that point in time at will

-Only usable by beings with the highest determination

Determination

-The more determined they get, the stronger the two becomes

Chara's most powerful ability however is DETERMINATION, which gives them their ability to SAVE LOAD as well the power to RESET. This power also allows them to resist death itself and brings them back to their last SAVE.

WEAKNESSES

Can only possess people with enough determination and a certain amount of killing intent

-Before gaining enough power, could only interact with the world through a host

Chara however is not perfect, they're only able to possess beings with Determination and a high amount of killing intent like Frisk (and maybe Kris, but that is still up in the air and Deltarune is still only a demo meaning anything can change). They also could only interact with the world though a host prior to getting enough power.

Chara: "Chara." The demon that comes when people call its name. It doesn't matter when. It doesn't matter where. Time after time, I will appear. And, with your help, we will eradicate the enemy and become strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling... That's me. "Chara."


	2. FIGHT!

Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once for all! It's time for a** DEATH BATTLEEEEE!**

* * *

Z City was under attack... again.

Saitama was currently in the supermarket trying to take advantage of a sale, only to find out the store was crushed under a huge monster's foot.

He then saw the monster in question and he also saw someone was fighting it. Deciding to end the fight in a single punch, he attacked the monster as it exploded into millions of pieces. He then turned to the one who fought it, only to see a tan child with brown hair, wearing a blue and purple sweater and blue pants with a bandage on their cheek. They pointed the knife they held in their hand at Saitama. Their name was Chara and they had successfully possessed Frisk after they were given their SOUL.

After doing a true pacifist run, they double crossed every single monster, getting them to LV 20 in no time. They were about to slay this walking pile of EXP only for some bald man to one shot the monster and nabbing they're EXP from them.

But how did he kill that monster? It still had plenty of HP left.

The first fallen human then stared at the man closely for a moment, trying to get a read on his stats using their CHECK ability

_SAITAMA ? ATK ? DEF_

_The Caped Baldy. He looks incredibly bored._

Saitama then tilted his head, "Hey kid, you alright? You're kinda looking at me funny, and not in the 'Wow you're so strong,' kinda way."

Chara smiles with a very creepy smile as they quickly SAVED in front of this man, they then looked Saitama dead in the eyes, they're smile never faltering.

_***1 LEFT.**_

The unkillable demon child of a western video game vs the unstoppable adult hero of an eastern anime/manga series.

Only one of these two will walk away alive...

_**FIGHT!**_

Chara went right out of the gate by rushing at Saitama with incredible speed, preparing to slash him, only for Saitama to counter with a simple punch to the face.

The next thing they knew….

**GAME OVER.**

**You cannot give up just yet...**

**CHARA! Stay determined…**

Chara looked completely confused, before they then thought that what happened was a fluke.

The human once again found themselves face to face with the hero.

Chara then rushed at Saitama once more, only to fake him out as they dodge the attack before countering the counterattack by getting attempting to hit Saitama, who jumped around it and gave Chara a light chop to their neck, killing them.

**GAME OVER.**

**You cannot give up just yet...**

**CHARA! Stay determined...**

As the human stared at these words they facepalmed with a deep inhale followed by a large sigh, it was that Smiley Trashbag all over again.

As the human reloaded their file once again, they looked at Saitama with a face of pure annoyance.

The Caped Baldy didn't fail to see that they went from smiling creepily to a face of pure annoyance before the fight even began, as if he frustrated them somehow? His head tilted to the side in confusion as he raised an eyebrow, confused as to why the child looked at him angrily.

The caped baldy then saw the kid rush towards him as they jumped over a punch, as if they expected it. Chara then jumped away from him as they drew an old antique gun.

They then give it some focus before they fired a blast of some unknown energy, which hit Saitama.

_**0**_

Chara was shocked, they fired the attack at full power, yet they barely even scratched him.

The One Punch Man then looked at Chara with another face of confusion before he saw them pull out a Frying Pan and get into a defensive position before they attempted to block his next attack.

The punch went through the Pan and cracked their skull wide open.

**GAME OV-**

Chara loaded their SAVE, groaning.

In all honesty they were enjoying the thrill of a new challenge, but it was starting to get a little hair-pulling, even moreso than Sans.

As the first human to fall underground reloaded, they looked at Saitama.

The Caped Baldy didn't fail to see that they went from smiling creepily to a face of pure annoyance before the fight even began, as if he frustrated them someho- 'Wait this seems a bit familiar, why am I having so much Deja Vu right now,' Saitama suddenly thought to himself.

Chara, this time, decided to use the Sans strategy and wear Saitama down… hopefully.

To make a short battle, even shorter… it didn't work.

As Chara kept reloading, Saitama kept getting more and more Deja Vu, to the point where he actually remembered an attack Chara did to him, which he countered it.

After a while, Chara then got fed up with Saitama, eventually when they reloaded for lord knows how many times, they ripped off the bandage and put on a golden heart locket, it was THE LOCKET and their knife was charged up with determination, turning it into the REAL KNIFE.

Saitama however was staring at the human, who's face had changed.

Their eyes opened to show their brown eyes, they now had blushes on their cheeks, and they now smiled.

They then pulled up a SAVE point and saved in front of Saitama who finally caught on to what the child was doing, why he felt so much deja vu, why they were annoyed with him, why Chara was able to dodge most of his attacks with ease.

"You… you're screwing with time aren't you?"

This caused Chara to look surprised for a moment, but the hero continues, "Every time you die, you just keep coming back, so no matter how many times I kill you, I can't truly ever KILL you, right?"

Saitama then finished his conclusions with, "Because if that's the case, then that explains all this Deja Vu I've been having and why you looked so annoyed all the sudden. "

The human child looked at Saitama eventually gave a small chuckle with a smile, which slowly evolved into a nightmarish laughter, their eyes and mouth looked melted as they continued laughing.

"So if you can't die. Then do you mind if I…."

His head and face went from an egg with a cartoony expression, to a very menacing expression and a fire in his eyes, he has finally someone who can give him a run for his money, and that thrilled the hero as blood pumped through his veins, a smile on his face as he no longer cared about saving the city, he was now only fighting this demon for the sake of a fight.

"...get serious?" Saitama finished.

Chara then saved once more as the two stood face to face.

(A hollow darkness covers this void.)

(Fire is burning within Saitama's eyes.)

(It seems this battle is almost over.)

(You're filled with…_** D-E-T-I-R-M-I-N-A-T-I-O-N**_.)

Saitama began this final round with a quick punch, only for Chara to dodge it and stabbed the bald hero across the chest, that kid hurt him.

...That kid hurt him…

THAT KID HURT HIM!

As Saitama saw a small wound as some blood began leaking out, surprised by this turn in events.

Chara seemed satisfied and even enjoyed the shocked expression Saitama had as he began to cry.

However he then began to smile, making the genocidal child realize that his tears were not ones of sadness and pain….

...but of joy and happiness.

He truly was giving this his all.

Saitama then rushed at Chara ready to give it his all. As the attack sent Chara flying, however, this time they didn't die thanks to their Locket, but they were at only 1 HP, a second hit would do them in, they pulled out a legendary hero and sea tea and recovered 50 HP as their attack and speed increased. They then eat a rectangular steak with Mettaton's face on it, getting their HP back to maximum.

The One Punch Man then uppercutted Chara into the "sky" as Chara was then forced to dodge a barrage of punches from him.

The young child then went into a slash that actually managed to cut Saitama's left arm off which Saitama cried out in pain from. The hero then quickly counterattacked them with a mighty uppercut which the human avoided by leaning back very quickly, as they felt the intense huricane in front of them from the sheer speed and power of Saitama push them back. When they stopped, Chara got into a defensive stance before they rushed at the one armed hero ready to slash him from the side the knife preparing to enter Saitama's body...

_**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

A massive hole in Chara's stomach appeared as they only said one thing.

"How?"

Saitama meanwhile looked confused. So the human then explained.

"How did you kill me, I could withstand a punch of yours earlier and I was still at max HP?"

Saitama then asked, "How did you do it the first time?"

"You idiot my locket... increased my... defense..." Chara started before realization hit them like a firetruck to a demon surrounded by fire.

Namely because Chara then looked and realized the Locket was gone.

They then remembered Saitama'a uppercut that forced them to lean back.

The hurricane sent the heart locket flying up and off of Chara, forcing it to be unequip without them even knowing.

Chara then fainted from blood loss before they could grab an item.

Meanwhile Saitama collapsed as blood continued to flow from his arm and cut.

Saitama then felt something as time once again reloaded, he still had his memories, but his entire body was fixed, only to see he was in some kind of dark void looking at darkness as far as they eye can see before he saw the child once more... but something about them was... different.

They were now much paler in comparison, their hair also become a brighter shade of brown. Their Sweater's two purple stripes became a single yellow stripe while the blue sweater itself became a green one while their pants went from blue to brown. To top it all off, their brown eyes became a shining royal crimson.

"Greetings.

I am Chara."

Saitama looked at Chara as he prepared to attack, only for Chara's next words confuse him.

"But I really must thank you."

Your power had made me understand something.

My "SOUL"...

My "DETIRMINATION"...

They were not enough to stop you.

At first, I was so confused.

My genocide had been halted.

All because of you.

You.

While I fought you, I slowly realized something."

Saitama meanwhile was getting really bored and was about to punch Chara before he got curious at what Chara realized.

"I realized you and I craved something together.

Power.

We both eradicated oue enemies and became strong.

_HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV._

Every time a number increases, that feeling...

That'll be me.

_ A._

Now.

Now we have both reached the absolute.

There is nothing left to gain from this battle of ours.

Let us become partners and erase this pointless world, and then move on to the next?"

Saitama stared at this child who was clearly offering him power.

Power so he can become even stronger.

Power so he can destory more monsters.

...That sounds...

...That sounds...

...even more boring than fighting with the power he has now.

He decided to shake his head side to side with a frown.

"Sorry kid, that offers sounds fine but that also sounds incredibly boring and I'm bored enough as it is with my own power. If I did accept it, there surely wouldn't be any more challenges left for me to overcome," The hero said sternly.

Chara seemed to have taken it as well as one would expect.

"No...?

Hmmm...

How curious.

You must have misunderstood."

Their eyes then widened and their face looked melted. Before Saitama heard something he'd never forget.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"

Chara then rushed at Saitama and all Saitama could see is that red knife about to hit him.

Saitama meanwhile prepared his most serious punch.

The two attacks collided and...

_**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

Outside it showed Saitama and Chara laying on the ground as both just immediately fainted after they just looked at each other as everyone stared at him and the child, the latter had been recognized for killing people, heroes, and monsters left and right.

Saitama then got up finally breathing heavily. He looked around and smiled happily. Proud of the massive challenge he had finally overcome.

He then walked off and saw Genos who said, "Ah sensei, I was wondering where you were."

Saitama then started to walk towards Genos, who was confused.

"Sensei? Is everything alright?"

The hero kept walking.

"Sensei!? What are you doing!? D-don't come any closer!"

He then realized this man was no longer his Sensei when he saw a smile on Saitama's face before said hero then rushed forwards at insane speeds and punched Genos, killing him instantly.

He then saw something.

He then held the body of Chara before throwing it up and destroying it in one punch, and left, only taking one thing.

A heart locket.

He then turned to a yellow star and stared at it.

_*** DETIRMINATION.**_

Saitama's now red eyes and endless smile with his recent addition of blush revealed themselves as he laughed.

"This shall be fun, with this power, nobody will be able to stop me."

* * *

_**K.O**_.

_Shows Saitama with Chara's face killing various monsters and heroes / Meanwhile Saitama wakes up in a dark void to see a Skeleton with a glitch covering a fractured skull like an eyepatch. His white hoodie contrasted by the red slash across his chest and the long red scarf he wore. He also sees a human that resembled Chara when they first fought._

Ok, I know there's going to be a bunch of OPM fans and UT fans debating in the reviews and sending me death threats but in all honesty, This might've been somehow both the easiest and hardest fight to decide a victor for.

First off, let's discuss power, which is rather tricky right now.

For this fight, I decided to use the most reliable source I had for VS Debates, the INTERNET, because if it's online, I'll believe it like the sap I am.

But for real though, I used VS BATTLE WIKI.

Saitama's most powerful feat right now is him breaking that meteor which would be able to be able to destroy Z City. Keep in mind, it's incredibly likely he isn't going all out. However I don't want to be the poor sap who's forced to truly estimate his feats and what, which as so insane that it's better to stay out of it, trust me I'm painting a big enough target as it is. So instead according to VS BATTLE WIKI, Which puts him at Wall Level to Multi-Continent Level, which, just to appeal to you salty crybabies in the comments, we will put him at Multi-Continent.

Chara meanwhile according to EXACT SAME WIKI, is put at, AND I QUOTE, "At least **Low Multiverse level**, likely **Multiverse level** ," mainly because of their game/reality destruction feat from the end of the genocide route. Which I don't think Saitama could actually live.

Nonetheless, Chara, with their True Knife, might be able to still hurt Saitama, though it is pretty debatable.

Durability meanwhile is a bit easier to talk about, salt wise.

Chara is still at least Low Multiverse level or Multiverse level as they were completely unaffected by their own destruction of the game/multiverse.

Saitama in the other hand can survive being kicked to the moon by Boros as well as being sent flying though a city by Tatsumaki.

With speed, Saitama is at least **Relativistic** (10%-50% Speed of Light), likely **higher** as he effortlessly threw a rock faster than Geryuganshoop could. It was also stated by Murata that Geryuganshoop's near light speed attacks are "nothing" compared to Saitama and "a bad joke" in his eyes.

Chara meanwhile is labelled at least **Massively Hypersonic+**, likely **much higher** while possessing Frisk as they're capable of dodging lasers fired from Sans' Gasterblasters, as well as Vulkin's lightning. Meaning Saitama is likely faster.

Statima is hard to say as Saitama has never been shown to be worn out and Chara's determination just gives them infinite statima, so it's hard to say.

When it comes to intelligence, Saitama might be smarter, I mean Chara's just a kid who fell underground. They did come up with a plan to sacrifice themselves so Asriel can cross the barrier to kill other humans. So it's somewhat as debatable as power.

When it comes to being strategic, Chara takes this as they have planned out their own death and Asriel absorbing their SOUL. Saitama meanwhile is mostly just brute force without much thought.

Weapons and Armor obviously go to Chara, as they're the only one of these to two to have any. However most of them, if not all of them, might be useless in physical combat and might be overwhelmed by Saitama's strength or can't even hurt him though the passive buffs they supply could be potentially useful. Though the Real Knife and Locket might be the most likely to make Chara able to hurt and take being hurt by him.

Recovery also goes to Chara as they're various healing items could help them in the rare chance they survive a punch from the One Punch Man. The passive buffs of increase speed and power the Sea Tea and Legendary Hero also might help.

Now comes down to the meat of this fight.

Saitama's raw power to one shot nearly anyone VS Chara's SAVE and LOAD.

Now let me say this, in a one round battle, Saitama takes this easily. Chara wouldn't expect the overwhelming power that the One Punch Man has. It's basically Sans all over again, most people don't expect to die right out of the gate.

However in a more realistic battle where we give Chara their SAVE and LOAD, Chara can just keep coming back, slowly learning Saitama more and more. Removing all elements of surprise Saitama can throw at them.

Now a lot of you may be wondering if Saitama could counter this. Unfortunately anime fans, he actually can't, despite him being a gag character has yet to show any 4th wall awareness. However it is still potentially possible to become aware.

Think about Sans, he could just read Chara's expression like he did when he recognized Sonic's smile and realize that Chara is a bit mad at him or even furious with him, considering this would always be his first fight with them would confuse him. However combine that with Chara dodging his attacks like they've seen them all before and he might be able to put the pieces together, true it's extremely unlikely he'd understand how it works but he'd recognize them messing with time. There have also been various cases of characters in Undertale having Deja Vu thanks to Frisk/Chara's SAVING and LOADING meaning the more they do it the more it might happen.

Now some of you may argue that Saitama could just kill them enough to eventually erase them like Asriel tells you during his fight. But unfortunately, we don't know how much is... well much, making it extremely hard to quantify just how much killing one would have to do. Not to mention they keep dying to Sans and yet that never stopped them from eventually killing him. Man bald guys and guys who's names start with Sa- just don't stand a chance against this kid.

Now since Chara could keep coming back from the dead and Saitama could just keep killing them. They have reached what is virtually a stalemate where the fight could potentially last forever until Saitama killed them enough times to erase them, Chara gets bored or frustrated enough and Resets the Timeline, or Chara finally kills Saitama.

But considering Chara's strength it's likely the latter would happen first, yeah yeah Chara wasn't killing Saitama with a slice from their knife and Saitama kept killing them despite their , but the battle animations of the REAL Death Battle and others or the written fight of others, my included, isn't always an accurate display of the fight, it's meant to be entertaining, it's meant to tell a story, it's meant to give your eyes a treat instead of just listening to people talk, talk, and talk about statistics and calculations.

So this comes down to one question, who wins.

Surprisingly, the answer is far more simple, Chara.

Chara could easily possess Saitama taking control of his body because he can show a lot of killing intent and determination when he gets truly serious while fighting. Also Saitama hasn't fought anyone who tried to possess his body yet or even someone pulled a Captain Ginyu and swapped bodies with him. However it's incredibly likely he doesn't possess immunity to possession.

I guess Chara just _POSSESSED_ the right means to win and there wasn't a _GHOST_ of a chance Saitama could do anything about it and that led to his _(DE)TERMINATION._

The winner is Chara Dreemurr.

* * *

Chara (Winner)

+++Stronger especially thanks to their Real Knife and Legendary Heroes (Currently as Saitama lacks any feats capable of rivaling multiverse destruction.)

++Far more durable especially thanks to the Locket

++DETERMINATION!

+Larger arsenal of weapons and armor.

+Could possess Saitama if given the chance

+Could recover lost HP with healing items.

+SAVE and LOAD completely ruined any element of surprise.

-/+Potentially could be killed, but could just keep LOADING to come back.

-/+Enough GAME OVERS could erase them, but due to lack of quantified numbers make that extremely unlikely.

-Slower

Saitama (Loser)

+Faster

+/-Potentially could kill Chara, but they could just keep LOADING to come back.

+/-Enough GAME OVERS could erase Chara, but due to lack of quantified numbers make that extremely unlikely.

-Weaker especially thanks to their Real Knife and Legendary Heroes (Currently as Saitama lacks any feats capable of rivaling multiverse destruction.)

-Far less durable

-DETERMINATION!

-Lacks any real weapons and armor.

-Could be possessed if Chara is given the chance

\- Chara could recover lost HP with healing items.

-SAVE and LOAD completely ruined any element of surprise.

* * *

**Next Time on Death Battle...**

Shows Mario jump into an arena and give his friends, like Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, some Toads, Starlow, E Gadd, Bowser, Bowser Jr, (Both of which came to see if Mario would die), ect, all of who were currently in the stands, a thumbs up as they cheered for him.

It then shows a fatter, cross eyed version of Mario crashing his kart as it exploded with him flying out of the wreckage and get up, his friends, which included a white and blue Mario recolor along other recolors, Luigi (who was staring at a Luigi doll he had in a seductive way), Yoshi, Princess Peach (who was screaming at her Mario), a blue haired girl, Bowser, Bowser Jr, (Both are here because they were evil enough to sneak in without paying), and an Inkling girl who held up a sign covering in ink as it read, "Go Mario!", were all having mixed, and some would call it random, responses, some cheered, some were angry, and some didn't give a crap.

After that a more 2D looking Mario walks in with him giving a thumbs up as well to his friends. His stands are filled with various species like Koopas, Boos, Goombas, ect, all wearing clothes. Outside of them, there was also his world's Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Kammy, as well as his other friends.

The next Mario to appear looked a lot like the first only he caused a large crater when he dropped right in from the sky. His friends, which included a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, a black and red anthropomorphic hedgehog, Luigi, Yoshi, Stuffwell, Peach, some Toads, and more. (Their version of Bowser was currently busy plotting his revenge.) They, like the first Mario's friends, cheered for him.

The next Mario to appear looked like the first and last one, if you take away the red eyes, demonic voice, blood covered katana, and evil, red aura. He appeared as he walked in menacingly. His stands were all filled with angry looking Toads with signs that said, "Kill him!", a faded version of Luigi and Peach both had similar glares at Mario, who ignored them all.

It then fades as it shows, _"Mario Battle Royale."_

"Let's-a go!"


End file.
